


Long Beautiful Hair

by Tabetha_Winters



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabetha_Winters/pseuds/Tabetha_Winters
Summary: Danny needs a haircut. Ross is willing to help. Danny/Ross. Mentions of Danny/OC.





	

Danny was well known for his jewfro. Half the time girls either wanted to touch it or pull out whatever he was using to “contain” the mess and watch as the entire thing sprung out into in a frizzy nightmare. But he didn’t mind. He was happy that people loved his greasy, frizzy, messy hair that he was completely unable to control. What he did mind was people telling him what to do with it.

 

Ross jumped as the Game Grump office door was slammed shut. Pausing the game he was playing he craned his neck around to see what was going on. He saw Danny, a pissed expression plastered all over his face, sulking over to the couch and throwing himself into the cushions.

 

Ross eyed him curiously for a second, hesitating to ask, but eventually gave in.

 

“Something wrong Danny?”

 

He didn’t say anything at first, shifting for a second to reach into his pocket, and without looking at him handed him his unlocked phone. The screen displayed a conversation between Danny and his girlfriend Angie.

 

 **Angie** : Danny, I just found out that you’re getting your hair cut today.

 

 **Danny** : Yeah? So?

 

 **Angie** : Other women will be touching you! The women are going to be all over you at that place. I don’t approve. So I canceled your appointment.

 

 **Danny** : WHAT!

 

 **Angie** : IT’S CHEATING DANNY! YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME EVERY TIME YOU LET A GIRL TOUCH YOUR HAIR! I’M DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS! YOU’RE NOT GETTING YOUR HAIRCUT! THAT’S FINAL!

 

Ross looked up from the phone in confusion. Danny snatched it from his hand and shoved it back into the pocket of his jacket.

 

“You know she’s crazy right?” Ross joked turning back to grab the controller.

 

“You don’t think I know that. And I need my hair cut so bad.” He complained running his hand through the massive amounts of frizz that were stretching out 6 inches off the top of his head. “It’s greasier than fuck and I can’t even wash it anymore or it will never dry.”

 

Ross glanced over at him and sighed placing the controller down on the table in front of him. Getting to his feet he held his hand out to Danny. “Come with me.”

 

“What? What for?”

 

“Come on, we’re going to go take care of your hair.”

 

“I can’t go get it cut dude. Angie will accuse me of cheating and I-.”

 

“No,” Ross chuckled leaning down and taking Danny’s hands in his own. He pulled him to his feet and the two of them walked out of the building. “I’m going to cut you hair.”

 

\--

 

Danny sat in a wooden chair in the kitchen of Ross’ apartment. There was a blue tarp under the chair and the light overhead was turned on filling the room with a weird florescent glow. If Danny didn’t know better he would say this was for setup of a low budget slasher movie.

 

“Have you ever cut anyone’s hair before Ross?” Danny asked nervously.

 

Ross walked over to him with a black bag tucked under his arm. He placed it down on the kitchen counter and unzipped and unfolded it to revel a number of different salon tools. “No never, but there’s a first time for everything right?” Ross teased.

 

“Ross.” Danny warned.

 

“Danny, I’m just kidding, I actually worked in a hairdresser for a while. I was a rather good stylist in Australia. I haven’t cut hair in a few years but I’m sure that I haven’t lost my touch.”

 

He was hesitant at first, but he knew there wasn’t a reason not to trust Ross. He wasn’t going to screw his amazing Jewfro. “Alright, I’m trusting you.”

 

Ross smiled setting out the tools he would need. Zipping his supply bag back up he set it aside and reached under the cabinet to find the spray bottle. Walking over to the faucet he unscrewed the top and filled the bottle with water. Screwing the top back on he set it aside and reached for the comb that he removed from the kit and ran it under the water to clean it.

 

Setting the comb aside as well he grabbed the bottle of soap and started to wash his hands. He turned off the tap water and then reached for a towel drying them off. He moved back to Danny’s side and smiled at him. “You ready Danny?”

 

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

\--

 

Ross started by misting his hair down with the spray bottle. He soaked all his dark brown locks, coating each section of his hair down, water dripping off the tips, to ensure he would be able to cut it evenly.

Once his hair was thoroughly soaked he placed the bottle back down on the counter and reached for the black comb and ran it through the drenched hair. The comb tangled but Ross just removed the comb again and ran it through another section.

 

Eventually his hair was combed out the best he could, despite the tangles at the end, and Ross reached for the scissors. “You trust me?”

 

Danny wished there was a mirror in the room so he could see Ross’ face. But despite everything Danny felt completely at ease about what was going to happen. Swallowing he nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

Danny could feel the hair flutter around his face as Ross started to cut the ends of his hair off. He didn’t know how much was being cut, he didn’t know how Ross was going to style it but he didn’t have much of a choice now. He already dove into the deep end now and he had to go with the flow.

 

Ross worked on his hair for 10 minutes before he set the scissors down and reached for a different pair.

“I thought you already cut it?” Danny questioned.

 

“I did, this will thin it out. It’s too thick and that’s why your hair is completely a mess. This will help.”

 

Danny was about to protest but paused as he felt Ross’ hand run cleanly through his mop without any resistance. A sensation shot through him as the fingertips danced on his scalp and he could barely suppress the moan that wanted to escape his lips. But Ross didn’t miss it. His eyes shot down to meet Danny’s, a knowing look cross his face and Danny turned his head to avoid his gaze.

 

Ross didn’t say anything, running his hand though his soft locks again, and pick the comb up off the counter. Danny attempting not to shutter again at his touch as he heard Ross bring the thinning scissors up to his hair and started to wildly clip away at the semi dry hair.

 

Long strands of hair started to fall onto his shoulders and he glanced questioningly up at Ross. “Dude are you sure-”

 

“Trust me Danny, I’m not going to leave you bald. Just wait. I promise it will be well worth it.”

Danny did trust him so he didn’t say anything else as more long think strands of hair fell into his lap and the floor around him.

 

Eventually Ross set the thinning scissors back to the counter and walked away leaving Danny just sitting there in the chair. He glanced around on the floor noticing the piles of hair that sat around and bit nervously at his lip. He wanted to see what Ross had done and eagerly looked around the room for something reflective in the kitchen but Ross returned before he could find anything.

 

In his hand he held two bottles and a blow drier in the other. “Come on, it’s time to wash your hair.”

“Dude I can wash my own hair.”

 

“Danny you signed up for a haircut and a shampoo and you’re getting both.”

 

He knew once Ross got his mind set on something it wasn’t easily changed. He followed Ross into the laundry room of his apartment and inside the tiny room there was a single unit washer and drier and to the right a waist high sink.

 

Ross sat everything he was carrying down on top of the lid of the washer and reached to the left side of the machine to retrieve a folding chair that fit right under the sink. Ross set up the chair and motioned for Danny to sit down.

 

“God damn it Ross.” Danny mumbled unsure if he should be impressed at how prepared he was or perplexed by his actions.

 

“Lean your head back.” Ross whispered helping him tilting his head back.

 

Danny heard the sound of the water kick on behind him and the lukewarm water that rinsed through his dark locks. Danny looked up at Ross calmly washing his hair, but there was something more in his eyes but he didn’t know what it was.

 

He turned off the water and grabbed the shampoo squeezing a generous amount into his hand. Returning the bottle back to the washer Ross rubbed his hands together but what he did next Danny didn’t expect. He swung his leg around, straddling Danny’s lap, his butt inches from Danny’s crotch, and brought his hands up to Danny’s hair.

 

“R-Ross!” Danny exclaimed shooting up. In the process he accidently brushed his crotch against Ross’ and he couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped his lips.

 

Ross’ soapy hand came to his chest pushing him back down against the chair. “Just you wait, we’re just getting started.”

 

Ross lowered himself into Danny’s lap, grinding his hips against Danny’s crotch as his hands went up to the top of his head shampooing his hair. Danny couldn’t help but groan growing uncomfortably hard under the friction of the other man. The sensation of his fingers working through his hair and the torturous teasing that Ross was doing with his hips was making him impossibly hard and he found it very difficult to talk or want to push the other man off.

 

“Ross, I’m gonna…” Danny was uncomfortably hard in his jeans. All he wanted to do was free his aching length.

 

The water kicked on again behind him and Ross brought the spray up to his hair and carefully rinsed it out. But he never stopped the grinding his hips. Danny wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to take. But when Ross turned off the water Danny found his chance.

 

He shot up from the chair wrapping his right arm up and under Ross’ ass and hoisted him up in his arms and pinning him against the laundry room wall. His mouth found Ross’ eagerly as his free hand went up and under his shirt and stroking his chest.

 

Ross wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck, kissing him back just as desperately. The two of them made out against the wall, Danny could feel Ross hard in his jeans and all he wanted to do was taste the other man.

 

His wet hair was completely soaking Danny’s shirt and running down both of their faces but it wasn’t ruining the mood at all. Danny broke the kiss brining is mouth down Ross’ chin and to his neck desperately sucking on the flesh there.

 

“You planned this the entire time didn’t you?” Danny’s voice was a breathy whisper as he continued to attack Ross’ neck and Ross’ finger teased their way through Danny’s soaked hair.

 

“Yes,” Ross answered with a chuckled moan escaping his lips as Danny bit down on a sensitive spot. “But I mean you can’t tell me that you don’t want this as much as I do right now.”

 

He sighed against his neck, his hot breath tickling it. “God damn it Ross.”

 

In one move Danny scooped Ross into his arms and carried him bridal style back to Ross’ bedroom. He wasn’t going to waste any more time.

 

\--

 

Ross was lowered to the bed and Danny joined him, sitting back on his legs and stripped off the wet shirt tossing it to the corner of the room where it landed with a soggy slap. Ross’ sat up, his eyes hungrily roamed of Danny’s flesh, devouring it with his eyes while Danny’s eyes shot down to the bulge straining against his jeans. 

 

Without a word Danny pressed their lips together kissing him hard as his hands trailed over Ross body and stopping at the bulge giving it a squeeze. Ross threw his head back with a gasp his eyes fluttering shut gripping onto Danny’s shoulder tightly. “Fuck, I want you so bad right now.”

 

Danny just smiled at him moving his lips to his neck and began to suck hard on it. He continued this action moving his mouth around to the front of his neck slowly tilting Ross’ neck back and biting down on Ross’ Adam’s apple. A guttural moan escaped Ross’ lips as he bucked his hips upwards grinding the bulge in his pants against Danny’s leg.

 

Ross reached down beginning to remove his clothing, however Danny’ batted his hand away and pushed them above his head. “I’m in charge now Ross. You’ve been teasing me all damn night it’s my turn now.”

 

Ross whimpered wanting to be free of his confining pants. He wanted to feel his large length rubbing against Danny. “Please Danny I’m dying to feel you.”

 

Danny ignored his plea working on Ross’ shirt and carefully removing it and continuing his trail of kisses down his almost hairless chest and latching onto his nipple. He sucked the pink and plump nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the soft mound. Ross’ hands dove into Danny’s damp locks and twisted his fingers into them. He could feel the water streaming down his fingers to his knuckles but he completely ignored it gasping as Danny released the left nipple and brought his attention down on the right one repeating the action.

 

He didn’t spend long on the right nipple releasing it after a few seconds but he wasn’t done. He hovered over the nipple, pursing his lips and blowing softly on the wet skin.

 

“Danny, oh God Danny.” Ross moaned arching his body up to the sensation. Danny smirked moving his mouth back down to the body and carefully ran his tongue down his chest and stopping as it reached his stomach. He sat back on his legs for a second meeting Ross’ eyes and loved the blush that stained his face.

  
Danny lowering his head back down, dipping his tongue inside Ross’ bellybutton a few times swirling it a round a few time earning soft gasp. He brought his hand down to Ross’ jeans, undoing the button that held them together and took ahold of the zipper with his teeth slowly lowering it.

 

Danny didn’t say a word as he took a tight hold on Ross’ pants sliding them off, watching as Ross’ hard cock instantly sprung out from the slit in his boxers. Ross inhaled sharply feeling the cool air on his swelling cock and Danny teased his fingers under the hem of his boxers, in one swift motion stripping them completely off.

 

His breath was taken away at what he saw. Ross lying on his back, his chest heaving with every breath he took, and his face shining so red he was sure he’d glow in a dark room. Licking his lips he brought his hands down to his jeans, which were all too tight on him and tossed them away with his boxers.

 

Completely nude, he bought his head down to Ross’ cock, nuzzling the hot and leaking member, it was so intoxicating. He licked up the length, his tongue flooding with the taste of the precum, wonderful and encouraging muels of pleasure escape from Ross. Stroking his tongue from the base and up the long and hard length he dip is tongue into the slit teasing it, before silently engulfing the entirety of the cock in his mouth.

 

The sounds that escaped Ross mouth was indescribable, but his eagerness was obvious as he bucked his hips forcing himself deeper into his mouth but it didn’t detour Danny. If anything through Ross' foggy mind he realized Danny’s head was moving faster as it bobbed up and down going deeper with every move.

 

Ross' hands were tangled in the bed sheets pulling on them as a desperate attempt to keep him grounded as he grew closer to his inevitable end. "Fuck Danny don't stop. Oh God damn." However his head instantly slowed and his lips moved from his cock leaving it throbbing and cool against the air. Ross whimpered his head shooting upwards and he looked deeply into Danny’s eyes. “Danny…” he whimpered.

 

Ross felt Danny’s hot breath tickling his ear, whispering comforting things to him as he slowly licked around the shell of his ear causing Ross to shutter. He brought his fingers up to Ross’ mouth brushing them against his lips and slowly pushing them inside.

 

“Suck,” he whispered.

 

Danny watched as Ross’ lips closed around his fingers. The sensation was an overwhelming electric shock that ran straight to his cock as Ross’ tongue dipped between and up and down his finger coating them with his spit. He removed them with a pop from his mouth and carefully moved fingers behind Ross and swirled his index finger at his entrance.

 

Ross whimpered but Danny didn’t relent on his teasing. He slid his slick finger inside of him using his fingers to stretch him. The sounds escaping Ross’ lips were so needy, so fully of lust that he would normally be embarrassed with how he was acting but he couldn’t help it. The finger felt so good that deep inside of him he was so aroused he almost couldn’t take it.

 

Ross moved his hips downwards hoping to push Danny’s finger further inside of him, scrape his prostate to give him enough to give him release, Danny’s free hand came to his hip stopping him as he added a second finger. It slid in with less resistance as the first. He slid them in and out as he move inside of him still barely brushing his prostate. Ross was so close but his end was just out of reach.

 

 “Please Danny, I’m ready, please I need you inside of me.” Ross whimpered. Danny ignored his pleas as he added a third finger. Ross cried out at the sensation thrusting his hips down to match Danny’s trust just begging for him to get him off.

 

Danny removed his fingers without a word gripping tightly on his hips and carefully lining up his dripping cock with Ross’ awaiting entrance. Danny wanted desperate to thrust into him but he didn’t want to hurt Ross. “Are you ready?” Danny asked.

 

Ross entire body shuttered. He took a deep breath nodding his head, trying to relax as much as possible and Danny kissed him deeply sliding his cock inside of him.  About to slump back Danny’s arm wrapped around him keeping him forward and pressing their lips pressed together.

 

He began to move his hips, rocking his hard cock inside of Ross and Ross knew he wasn’t going to last long he was already ready at Danny’s teasing he could feel the heat building in his stomach. Ross broke the kiss throwing his head back whispered, raspy, moans escaping past his lips. Danny moved his head to Ross’ neck and began to bite at his exposed flesh still thrusting his hips moving his hard dick in and out of Ross.

 

“D-Danny, I…” Ross attempted in some kind of warning, but it came too late. Ross threw his head back and with a grown released his hot seed coating his and Danny’s stomach. But that didn’t detour Danny as he continued to move his hips thrusting. Ross felt Danny’s body shutter and a second later he felt Danny’s hot seed spill within him.

 

Danny collapsed against Ross’ chest, both of them were breathing heavily their chest heaving with each breath they took. Slowly, Danny pulled out of Ross, carefully rolling over onto his back and they lay next to one another staring up at the ceiling above them.

 

The room was completely silent. The only sound was their labored breathing and the clock on the end table next to him ticking slowly. But neither of them knew what to say to one another. They were both so perfectly happy, so perfectly content in the moment that they didn’t want to ruin it with words. Did Ross feel weird about this? Did he? They were best friends after all. Neither of them were gay, or at least he thought they weren’t. And he had a girlfriend. Oh God, Angie. He didn’t even know how he felt about her anymore. It wasn’t didn’t know what to do or say.

 

He heard a chuckle next to him and he looked over at Ross, who was now leaning on his side, his head propped up by his elbow and was smirked at Danny.

 

“Now, I see what Angie was saying about you and haircuts. If what I just did affected you that much I’d hate to see you after a haircut at a real salon.” Ross jested.

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Shut up Ross.” With that he took a hold of Ross’ shoulder and jerked him forward pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much is all thanks to an FML story that I read where a girlfriend canceled her boyfriends hair appointment because she considered it cheating and it just blossomed from there. But I enjoyed writing it a lot. It was a lot of fun. Please review and let me know if you liked it. It's finished for now but I might write another chapter if anyone interested.


End file.
